


Beautiful Sounds

by donnatroy



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, idkwhat this is, sin????, smut???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made beautiful sounds you thought you couldn't make.<br/>You made beautiful sounds he thought he could never make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. Forgive the terrible summary, it's late and I'm tired. I'm sinful.

Even though Matt couldn’t see you, he could still make you feel beautiful with just the sound of your name falling from his lips. He made you weak in the knees and melt oh so nicely every time he spoke your name.

Matt always had a lovely voice and when put to work, it had you squirming.

His lips moved so sweetly as he kissed your neck, small moans escaping them and curses tainting them. He was honest to god an angel, not the devil but in these moments when the two of you were alone, crawling and moving in the dark, hands and lips roaming each other with heat slowly building between the two of you, you weren’t sure if he was an angel. His hands knew your weak spots and where to make you squirm and shiver the most.

Your moans mixed with his in your stupor of pleasure as you moved above him. He was warm and his body hard unlike your softness. Matt didn’t mind, not at all in fact. He smiled at the sounds that you made because of him.

You dragged your nails down his back when you felt just a little too much friction but the sound of pure delight that made its way past your lips spurred him on to continue his movements.

He laughed as he said your name, gripping your hips just a little harder as you went limp against him, breathing heavily but content. After all, it was his goal to make you collapse in a pile of warmth and pleasure. He continued for just a few moments to finish himself. It wasn’t hard to do, his senses were always so on edge, especially in these moments.

Matt laid you down beside him. He couldn’t see you, something that he very much wanted to be able to do, but he could tell that your eyes were starting to close by the sound of your heart. It was starting to slow down along with your breathing.

He pulled you close and wrapped you and him in a blanket tightly. Matt threaded his hands through your hair, his hand stopped at your back. His hand drew patterns on your back and you smiled against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
